Dream Sweet
by Tigrou19
Summary: Traduction - Drabble de l'univers de 'Behind those teal eyes'. "Dors, il est l'heure de dormir, tu vas rêver... De beaux... rêves."


**Auteur :** Hitokiri Musei

**Traductrice :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Bleach

**Disclaimer :** Bleach appartiennent dans son intégralité à Tite Kubo. Quant à l'histoire, elle est la propriété de l'auteur original, Hitokiri Musei, qui a gentiment accepté ma proposition de traduction.

**Etat de la fiction originale :** One Shot, terminé.

**Etat de la fiction française :** Terminé.

**Note :** 'Dream Sweet' est l'un des One Shot relatifs à la série 'Behind Those Teal Eyes'. Il est préférable d'avoir lu cette fiction avant ce One Shot afin de pouvoir resituer les personnages, même si ce n'est pas vraiment une obligation… Il est assez court, c'est vrai, mais j'espère tout de même que vous passerez un bon moment. Bonne lecture à vous tous !

-

**

* * *

Dream Sweet

* * *

**-

Kurosaki Yoru soupira, se blottissant un peu plus contre le torse chaud dans son dos, sa main se resserrant autour de celle de son jumeau. Sora lui jeta un coup d'œil avec un sourire édenté.

Yoru remua, tournant ses épaules afin de les passer sous le bras enroulé autour de son corps, sa joue contre le battement de cœur pulsant sourdement et en rythme derrière lui. Sora fit de même, ses yeux fermés.

Ils aimaient être chez Papy, mais la nuit, c'était bien plus drôle et réconfortant de s'asseoir avec leur père. Il s'asseyait généralement en face de la télévision, regardant le journal du soir pour s'informer de ce qu'il se passait.

Il y eut un doux ronflement provenant d'au-dessus d'eux et Yoru sourit. Ceci était un autre fait régulier. Les jumeaux soupirèrent, fermant leurs yeux et se blottissant un peu plus contre le torse d'Ichigo.

Ouais, c'était vraiment plus réconfortant…

Toshiro sourit de là où il se tenait dans l'entrée du salon, appuyé contre le mur. Il sentit l'amour pulser dans sa poitrine au soupir de sa petite famille, dans la chaise devant la télévision.

Il pénétra dans la pièce, souriant doucement lorsque ses fils ouvrirent leurs yeux pour le regarder. Ichigo continua à ronfler paisiblement, sa tête posée contre le dossier de la chaise, ses bras enroulés autour des jumeaux.

Alors que Toshiro se rapprochait, les garçons remuèrent, se dégageant du torse d'Ichigo. Toshiro ébouriffa les cheveux de Yoru puis vint aux côtés d'Ichigo, s'inclinant et chuchotant à son oreille.

« Il est temps d'aller au lit, mon amour… »

Ichigo bougea puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent, dorés.

« Le roi est inconscient. », murmura Ogichi. « Il est vraiment exténué. »

Toshiro sourit, faisant courir une main dans la crinière rousse.

« Alors viens, amenons-le au lit, alors. »

« Il n'est même pas tard, _Hime_. »

Le Taichou grogna faiblement.

« Et il est fatigué. Ces quelques jours ont été longs, et tu sais comment il est à l'approche de l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère. Maintenant viens, debout. Je ne veux vraiment pas avoir à le porter. »

Yoru et Sora empoignèrent doucement ses mains.

« Allez, 'gichi ! » crièrent-ils. « C'est l'heure de mettre Papa au lit ! »

Ogichi sourit en se levant et en suivant les jumeaux alors qu'ils le tiraient à travers les escaliers. Sora entoura sa main entière autour des deux premiers doigts d'Ogichi, le traînant à l'étage et jusqu'au lit que la famille Kurosaki avait donné à Toshiro et Ichigo.

Toshiro regarda comment les jumeaux allongèrent le roux sur leur lit, un petit sourire illuminant ses traits et un rire étincellement dans ses yeux.

« 'Nuit, 'gichi ! », dit vivement Yoru, plaçant un baiser désordonné sur sa joue. « Fais un bisou à Papa pour moi, 'kay ? »

Un regard de Toshiro arrêta le commentaire sournois qu'Ogichi allait dire. Le Hollow sourit honteusement, puis se baissa et accepta le baiser de Sora.

« Vous pourrez venir l'embrasser dans une minutes, les enfants. », dit Toshiro. « Ogichi lui rendra le control dans un instant. »

Ogichi s'allongea, s'enfouissant sous la couverture et abandonnant le control alors que sa tête touchait l'oreiller. Le visage d'Ichigo était fatigué et Toshiro se baissa pour embrasser gentiment ses lèvres, souriant lorsqu'Ichigo lui rendit son baiser paresseusement.

« T'aime… », marmonna-t-il.

Toshiro souleva tour à tour chacun des jumeaux pour qu'ils puissent embrasser Ichigo, les garçons ricanant lorsqu'Ichigo une grimace à la sensation de leurs lèvres.

« Bonne nuit, Papa ! », dirent-ils tous les deux alors que Toshiro les conduisant à travers les ténèbres de la chambre.

De nouveau au rez-de-chaussée, Toshiro retourna à la routine établie longtemps auparavant, allant à la cuisine et remplissant deux petites tasses de lait chaud puis les donnant à chacun des jumeaux. Il s'installa ensuite dans la chaise à bascule dans le coin, bougeant lorsque les jumeaux se blottirent à ses côtés, buvant leur lait.

Sora fut le premier à s'endormir, ses paupières tombant et sa joue se faisant plus lourde contre la poitrine de Toshiro. Le capitaine aux cheveux blancs sourit amoureusement, basculant la chaise alors que ses doigts lissaient les cheveux roux sauvages de Sora.

Yoru regarda son frère cadet tomber de sommeil avec des yeux scintillant doucement, son lait terminé et chaud dans son estomac. Toshiro éloigna gentiment la tasse de Sora, prise par Yoru, qui les emmena à la cuisine alors que Toshiro se levait précautionneusement, berçant son fils dans ses bras.

Les bras de Sora étaient enroulés autour des épaules de Toshiro, sa joue reposant contre le cou de son Père alors qu'il dormait paisiblement. Yoru suivait derrière eux en silence, regardant Toshiro alors Sora avec douceur dans leur lit.

Yoru grimpa dans le lit alors que Toshiro recouvrait son cadet de la couverture, caressant ses cheveux et embrassant son front.

Le capitaine aux cheveux blancs sourit alors que Yoru attentait patiemment d'être bordé, enlaçant le garçon puis le recouvrant de la couverture.

« Je t'aime, Yoru. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Papa. », dit Yoru en fermant les yeux et en se blottissant dans l'oreiller, se rapprochant de son frère et s'enroulant à ses côtés. Sora ronronna faiblement dans son sommeil, souriant et enlaçant son jumeau.

Toshiro leur sourit amoureusement, faisant courir une main dans les cheveux de Yoru, lissant les mèches rousses et sauvages.

« Bonne nuit, les garçons. »

Yoru sourit.

« Bonne nuit, Papa. »

Sur ce, le petit capitaine sortit de la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui et prenant la direction de leur chambre, à Ichigo et lui. Il grimpa sur le lit en face d'Ichigo, souriant lorsque le roux renifla faiblement dans son sommeil et se rapprocha de lui, nouant fermement son bras autour de la taille mince de Toshiro. Le capitaine se blottit contre lui, s'enroulant autour du corps long et musclé d'Ichigo.

« Mm… T'aime, Yuki _Hime_… »

Toshiro sourit encore une fois, se tournant au-dessus de ses épaules pour donner un baiser au roux.

« Bonne nuit, Ichigo… Je t'aime aussi. »

_« Sleep, when you dream, dream sweet… »_

-

_

* * *

_Vendredi 8 Mai - 16 h 13


End file.
